This invention relates to a copper alloy adapted for the manufacture of radiators with excellent resistance to corrosive attacks of water containing inorganic salts.
Copper-zinc alloys or so-called brasses, known generally to have corrosion resistance besides good mechanical and working properties, are in use by preference for manufacturing radiators for automobiles. The radiator receives a circulating liquid coolant from the engine to remove heat therefrom and returns it back to the engine for the engine temperature control. It presents a problem of corrosion from the inside normally in contact with the coolant. It can also be corroded outside while being exposed to automotive emissions, salt-laden air along the seashore, or SO.sub.2 and other noxious contents in waste gases from industrial plants.
The aggravating air pollution and other corrosive environments have shortened to life of ordinary radiators of brass, typically consisting of 65% copper and 35% zinc by weight. There has been a strong need, therefore, for more corrosion-resistant materials.